


curiosity killed this cat

by FreeDaddyMozart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i guess this is comedic porn?, unless you don't find it funny or hot in which case...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeDaddyMozart/pseuds/FreeDaddyMozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity killed this cat

Kuroo felt the biscuit part of the last pocky stick melting on his tongue. He had been idly sucking on it for the past three minutes or so, the chocolate long gone. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he reached his hand out next to him, padding across the empty wrappers on the couch in search of some container of cavity-inducing goodies that they hadn’t opened and emptied yet. When his empty fingers eventually bumped against Bokuto’s thigh on the other end of the couch, he let out a sigh.

“How have we already eaten everything?”

He looked at Bokuto who held an empty bag of chips up to his mouth, determined to swallow even the last crumbs.

“I know. I feel like throwing up,” he said, giving the bag a half-hearted shake. “I’m still gonna eat pizza, though.”

Kuroo hummed in agreement, and switched the channel when the commercials started. Bokuto turned to lean against the armrest, and pushed a bunch of rustling wrappers off the couch to make room for his feet. He started picking his teeth noisily and then licked the chewed bits of food off his finger before he turned to Kuroo again.

“What was that thing you wanted to ask me about earlier?”

The more decent entity inside Kuroo’s head that would often speak with the monotonous hum of Kenma’s voice, had hoped the mention would have slipped his friends mind by now. This timid voice of reason, however, was hushed by the boisterous encouragement by that other, adventurous, and _fun_ part of him that urged him to be confident and upfront; especially with Bokuto of all people.

“I want you to top me.”

The corners of Bokuto’s mouth shot up, his eyes shining expectantly. He was waiting for a punchline. Kuroo held his gaze, straight faced, until Bokuto’s features started to fall.

“Bruh.”

“I know, I know,” Kuroo said, raising his hands. “It’s not anything sexual or anything like that. I just want to know what it feels like.”

There was a muffled crunch as Bokuto sat up on the couch, and accidentally pressed his hand down on a pretzel that had fallen between the cushions. He was eyeing Kuroo up and down now, lips thin, as if he was suddenly wearing some very obnoxious article of clothing. Maybe a tennis jersey.

“But we don’t… like each other like _that_ ,” Bokuto said. “That’s gonna be super awkward.”

Kuroo was prepared for that objection. “I’m not gonna make it awkward. Are you?”

“I dunno…” Bokuto leaned back and started massaging his earlobe absentmindedly.

“Come on,” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder and shook him. “You’re the only one I can come to with this.”

Bokuto’s reluctant expression immediately softened. “Dawww, thanks man!”

“Sure thing,” Kuroo told him, grinning widely when they let their fists bump.

“Yeah,” Bokuto chuckled after a while. “I guess you can’t exactly ask Kenma to platonically fuck your ass.”

“That’d just be wrong,” Kuroo agreed.

There was a brief moment of silence when they both tried to imagine the kind of face the setter would make at a proposal like that. Bokuto slowly shook his head, eyes staring off into space. Kuroo shuddered.

Bokuto stood up and extended his arms over his head, fingers interlocked, to stretch his shoulder blades. “Okay,” he said after a satisfying burp rolled out of his chest. “I gotta pee first.”

“Good man!” Kuroo switched off the TV and went ahead to Bokuto’s room. He sat down on the messy bed and pulled his shirt and sweatpants off. Lying down and inhaling the distinctly male odor that was coming off the pillowcase, he wondered when Bokuto had last let his mother change the sheets.  He made a mental note to clean up his own room once he returned home. _Yeah right_ , the voice in his head whispered dryly.

The sound of steps in the hallway made him rise up again, and when the door swung open and Bokuto came in and locked it behind him, he sat cross-legged to make room. The frame creaked plaintively as the wing spiker let himself drop down on the bed. Like Kuroo, he made short work of undressing himself down to his underwear. When he turned back from throwing his clothes off the bed, Kuroo was holding a condom and the bottle of lube he knew had been hidden under the bed.

“So do you want me to finger you, too, or...?”

Kuroo considered this for a bit. “Well it would be kinda weird if you just watched me doing it, right?”

Bokuto hummed and scooted closer to take the bottle from Kuroo. He popped open the cap and squeezed the cold contents onto the fingers of his right hand. He nodded at Kuroo, who took off his boxers and sat back down on his butt.

Bokuto paused, his shoulders and back slouching in, as he looked at his friend. He felt the liquid slowly seeping between his fingers. “Uh… Actually I’m not sure about the whole spontaneity of this.”

“Dude, my dick is out. It’s sort of late to back out now,” Kuroo dead-panned.

Bokuto made to rub his face, but fortunately remembered that his hand was covered in lube. “I mean like, you know you sort of have to plan for this…”

“Oh,” Kuroo got where his fellow captain was going, “no I already did the douche thing before I came over.”

“Tight,” Bokuto said impressed. “You really thought this through, huh?”

Kuroo just shrugged, crawled to his hands and knees, and turned around, signaling for Bokuto to get going. Bokuto shuffled between his legs, and Kuroo felt his calloused hand carefully holding onto, and squeezing his ass.

“Let’s do this!” he proclaimed loudly, like he might have done before a match to fire up his team and himself. Bokuto echoed him equally as assertive, and briefly rubbed a coated finger over Kuroo’s entrance before shoving in.

“Woah!” It didn’t hurt, but it did take him by surprise. “No need to be gentle, I’ve only never done this before!”

“Shit, sorry,” Bokuto held still to give Kuroo time to adjust. “I got carried away.”

He slowed down, and after some more minutes of stretching, applying more lube, and adding another finger, they had developed a rhythm of Kuroo squeezing down on Bokuto for a few seconds, relaxing, and Bokuto then gently scissoring his fingers, which served to tire out the tight ring of muscles, and soon enabled him to push in a third finger. Kuroo was now loosely hugging the comforter they had placed under his chest and belly to lay more comfortably, and Bokuto had handed him his phone to play some music, which relaxed them both. 

“How are you doing?”

“I think I’m good to go.”

“Alright,” Bokuto slowly pulled out his fingers and sat back. He got out of his boxers, and when Kuroo turned around, they both looked down at his flaccid cock. Bokuto cleared his throat and was about to say something, but the middle blocker was already extending a hand.

“I got you,” Kuroo said, and Bokuto inhaled deeply when he intently started stroking him. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate on the touch, while simultaneously conjuring up mental images from some of the last internet porn he had watched.

“Hmm, yeah… That works,” he hummed more to himself than to Kuroo, as he felt his cock stiffen in the other’s hands.

“Your flattery might get you some places,” Kuroo joked, and opened the condom. Bokuto quickly wiped his sticky hand on the mattress and then reached out to take the small package, but Kuroo pulled back his hand, lips pursed.

“Bokuto I swear to god, if you don’t change these filthy sheets the second we’re done, we can’t be friends anymore.”

Bokuto’s left hand shot up to pinch Kuroo’s nipple, making him jerk and hiss in pain.

“Quit whining,” he grinned. “You’re starting to sound like my mom.”

Kuroo rubbed his chest in chagrin, but ended up handing over the condom and turning around anyways, curiosity and anticipation getting the better of him. There was a wet sound, as more lube was being squeezed out of the bottle, and shortly after there was a heavy wetness sliding up and down between his butt cheeks and rubbing against his relaxed entrance.

“Kay, I’m going in,” Bokuto announced, and then did just that. Kuroo forced himself to exhale deeply, as Bokuto’s cock slowly pushed past the first, and then the second ring of resistance, before he halted to give him time to adjust.

“Ah that’s…,” Kuroo huffed, breathing loudly. “That’s… intense.”

He kept taking deep breaths, and was pleased to find that it didn’t actually hurt. When Bokuto pointed out to him that it was “just the tip, though”, he swallowed, but was determined to keep going.

“You’re doing good,” Bokuto said, massaging his hip with one hand. “Just keep breathing and relax.” He propped both of his hands on Kuroo’s back and pressed in deeper. Kuroo tried, but couldn’t suppress a drawn out moan at the sensation of being filled like this. He was breathing so deep and fast now, he was beginning to feel light-headed to the point of it becoming unpleasant.

“Hey,” Bokuto hushed, and moved a hand up to the base of Kuroo’s neck, gently kneading along the vertebrae. Kuroo closed his eyes and let his head hang. Giving in to the ministrations, his breathing calmed, and Bokuto gave his shoulder another squeeze, before sliding his hand back down to Kuroo’s hipbone.

“Hooohh my god,” Kuroo gasped. He started half panting, half laughing frantically at the dull burn that set in.

“You’re pushing me out, dude. Stop laughing.”

Kuroo held his breath for a few seconds, successfully composing himself, but he soon let out another groan, when Bokuto pressed into him again.

“That’s… That’s fierce, man,” he panted. The sweat on his back was beginning to cool. As Bokuto slowly pressed in further, he arched his back to shake off the shiver. The new angle made Bokuto slide in far deeper than anticipated. Kuroo screamed out. Bokuto immediately froze, but Kuroo quickly caught his breath and told him to keep going. “That felt kinda good, actually,” he breathed out nervously.

“Alright.” Bokuto’s voice sounded strained, and Kuroo felt his fingertips pressing down harder on his back. He had to be holding back. Finally he shallowly started thrusting into him. Bokuto let out a moan, and Kuroo’s groan hitched into a gasp when he picked up a quicker pace.

“I can’t believe I’m taking this,“ Kuroo said, head now pressed against the mattress.

Bokuto let out a breathy chuckle. “You’re only taking half of it, Kuroo.”

“Fuck me,” Kuroo cursed under his breath.

“It’s funny you'd say that,” Bokuto started, but Kuroo shot him an unimpressed glance over his shoulder.

“Get some more fucking lube, we’re gonna do this.”

While Bokuto pulled out to coat himself with more lube, Kuroo started stroking himself with slightly trembling fingers. “If I can do this, I can do anything,” he muttered to himself.

Bokuto had to remind him to relax again once he pressed in. Kuroo scrunched his face as pain flared up. The fingers hadn’t reached that far to stretch him.

“It’ll hurt less once it’s all in,” Bokuto assured him, but he wasn’t quite sure what he should think of that logic. The hand on his own cock sped up, but it was taking him longer than usual to get hard. Bokuto’s thrust stayed shallow but they became quicker and more erratic. As the pain didn’t get worse, Kuroo just dug his fingers into the mattress and listened to his friends labored breath.

It wasn’t horrible, but something he wouldn't try again he decided. Just then Bokuto did something that made him shudder in pleasure. “Ahh, god!”

Bokuto’s slick fingers slid off his waist. “Should I stop?”

Kuroo shook his head. “Keep this angle,” he moaned.

Every time Bokuto’s hips connected with his ass, he bobbed forward, and the dully throbbing pain completely took a backseat in favor of the new, overwhelming sensation of hot pleasure, tugging deep inside him. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to contain the blissful sobs escaping his throat.

To his dismay, Bokuto slowed down again. “Dude, are you crying?”

“What? No,” Kuroo pressed back against Bokuto, silently urging him to keep going. “I’m hard and shit, don’t stop.”

Bokuto seemed glad to hear that, as he resumed fucking Kuroo with much more fervor this time. His fingers dug red half-moons into Kuroo’s hips, and the sight of his arms and shoulders trembling underneath him made his cock twitch inside Kuroo.

“Ohh,” Kuroo bent his back up, “ohh, that’s so pleasurable. I can’t believe I’m enduring this.”

Bokuto laughed breathlessly, and without giving much thought to it, he brought down his hand in a swift smack on Kuroo’s ass.

“Oh god,” Kuroo’s mouth hung open, eyes pressed close, as he massaged his throbbing cock. Encouraged by the reaction and hooked by his own pleasure, Bokuto slapped him again.

“Mmmh, yeah,” Kuroo’s fingers were getting sticky with precum. Bokuto grunted and gave Kuroo a rough squeeze. He hit Kuroo a third time, eliciting the loudest smack so far.

“Okay, tone it down,” came the alarmed reaction. Kuroo’s skin was smarting now and he let go of his erection to pat the irritated area.

“Sorry,” Bokuto murmured against the sweaty skin of Kuroo’s back as he bent over. “Jus’ feels fucking good, man.”

“I kno-Ohhh,” Kuroo came with a satisfying shudder, when Bokuto reached around to take over where Kuroo’s own hand had stopped.

Puffing hotly against Kuroo’s neck, Bokuto’s release finally came after three more deep thrusts. He collapsed on top of Kuroo and pulled them both on their side. They lay there panting for a minute or two, before he pulled out, and Kuroo rearranged the comforter to cover them both.

“Let’s nap,” Bokuto yawned, and Kuroo hummed contently at the feeling of Bokuto snuggling against him.

 

Less than half an hour later, they were woken up by the smoke detector reminding them that they had left the pizza in the oven.

“Your mom's gonna strangle us.”

**Author's Note:**

> probably not the last time they did this.


End file.
